Good Girl Gone Bad!
by ReluctantOptimist
Summary: Temari's a good girl, and Shikamaru's a bad boy. Can he convince Temari's she's a bad girl to? Not the best summary, but whatever! Enjoy!: Some what romance...I'm not sure!


**﻿****Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto the anime/magna! :D**

**Summary: Temari's a good girl, and Shikamaru's a bad boy. Can he convince Temari's she's a bad girl? Not the best summary, but whatever! Enjoy! :)**

**Author's note: Just something I thought of in the shower. It kind of came from "Explore Fuck-Fight", haha!! :D**

* * *

**Good Girl Gone Bad**

"What are you"? Shikamaru inquired. Him and Temari were in their room, and the crack in the wall from last week was repaired, and so was the rest of the house.

Temari was wearing her dark red panties with the matching bra. Shikamaru was wearing only his navy blue boxers. Both of them had their hair down and brushed behind their ears.

"I'm a good girl". Temari answered. Shikamaru sauntered over to her, immediately forcing her into a vehement kiss. He pulled away.

"What are you"? He asked. She pushed him away and he tottered over, but managed to catch his balance.

"I'm a good girl, and we don't do things like that". She replied, whipping her neck around and walking away.

Shikamaru grabbed the back of her bra hooks, and pulled them. The elastic of the material made it stretch out. Then he pulled it potently, causing it to rip from her chest and flop against the wall. One of the hooks scratched her thigh, but it went unnoticed.

She walked back to him and pushed him again. "I'm a good girl, and we don't do things like that". She said and rolled her eyes, as he brought her into another passionate kiss.

He trailed his tongue down the curve to her left breast and took it in his mouth. He sucked and nibbled on the nipple ravenously. She moaned at the pleasurably heat as Shikamaru twirled his tongue around the fully developed breast.

He trailed his tongue up the curve of her right breast, and up to her neck. She made a silent whimpering noise as he teased the lobe of her ear with his tongue. He took the entire shell of her ear into his mouth, again expertly drawing moans from her.

He pulled away, emitting a thin line of saliva from his orifice. He softly whispered his next words, an unusual seduction towed.

"What are you"? She shuddered meagerly from the ardent tone.

She pushed him away. "I'm a good girl and we don't do things like that", she said quickly, her breathing coming in as short pants.

Shikamaru hid his smirk. He grabbed her by her hips, using more strength than intended to toss her onto the bed. But they got over it. He sauntered on top of her, toiling to divest her of the blood red panties. Once they were departed, he softly rubbed their lips together before zealously claiming her mouth with his own.

Temari moaned as the fervid sensation pumped through her body, but it was soundless as Shikamaru dominated her orifice. He freed her lips to pave his tongue down the curve of her right breast, slowly swirling it around the powerless nub before enveloping it with the heat of his mouth.

He sucked and bit the breast viciously whilst he toyed with the other, twirling its nub between his fingers. Feeling the two nubs hardening, he slowly began to push one finger into her hole. The finger wiggled and swirled, feeling limited to its mobility, until he perceived a wet substance stain his finger. She moaned his name as he injected her with a second finger, and pretty soon a third came in.

He prodded his fingers against her spot, causing involuntary and ragged moans to escape from between her lips. She tried forcing them back, but it was futile.

He pulled his fingers out. "What are you"? He asked softly. She breathed unevenly, heaving charismatically.

"I-I'm a g-good girl...and we, don't do...t-things like that". She said through pique breathing, muffling her moans to the back of her throat. Shikamaru smirked as he rid himself of his blue boxers.

Stretching over to the nightstand and grabbed the condom from its surface. He ripped the package open in a flash, and pulled it over his hardened member. He kissed her again. The kiss felt scanty compared to the others. And how heated her body felt it seemed so feeble and weak.

Shikamaru licked between her chest and both sides of her breast before pinching the two erect nipples. He shoved two fingers into her, while vigorously assaulting her left breast with his mouth. Once satisfied, and without warning, he thrust himself inside of her. She moaned loudly, and gripped the bed sheets until her knuckles turned white as he unmercifully pushed in and out. She threw her head back when he caught her right breast in his mouth in time with his rhythm.

Twisting and turning his tongue. Sucking and nibbling on her tender nipples, he reluctantly released the fine development from his mouth. He kissed her neck, his pace becoming painstaking with the heat that surrounded them. Sweat developed on his forehead.

Pushing in and out more slowly, his thrusts became for vigorous. He kissed her neck, sucking on her pulse before teasingly licking it with the tip of his tongue. He sucked harder on her pulse, omitting a read and black mark.

She clenched her teeth as his teeth sank deeper into her skin, and exiguous amounts of blood trickled down her chest. She screamed his name as he gave one more thrust, releasing his seed into the condom. He fell on top of her, his member laggardly becoming flaccid. They both lied in a sweat developed, heat inhabitant heap of a mess, their breathing uneasy.

The meager discomfort towards her neck slowly began to wan as he lapsed up the blood with his tongue. Then he lifted himself, looking into her eyes.

"Now what are you"? He inquired softly that it was barely audible.

She giggled lightly, and softly pressed her lips to his. "I'm a bad girl. We do things like that". He smiled before falling onto her naked form once more.

* * *

**:)(:**

**Yay!! This is just something I had to write. It's nothing special, just -- something. Well I hope you liked it.**

**Great ^_^, Good :D, Bad :(, Horrible T^T...All criticism welcome! It always is, and was. =)**


End file.
